


Invisible

by zaphodsgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e03 The Rupture - Bunker Breakup Scene, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaphodsgirl/pseuds/zaphodsgirl
Summary: There are so many things Dean wants to say to Cas, if only he could find the words.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to create this from the breakup scene, just what I imagine Dean would actually like to tell Cas as he remembers everything they've been through together.


End file.
